


Your Voice is My Favorite Song

by generic_captain_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm an asshole, James Potter Being an Idiot, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pervert Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew Knows About Snakes, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus is sick of everyone's shit, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Makes Perverted Comments But Nothing too Graphic, Song: Candyman (Christina Aguilera), Song: I Would Do Anything For You (Foster the People), Song: Lady Marmalade (Moulin Rouge), but make it accidentally dystopian, soulmate music au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_captain_13/pseuds/generic_captain_13
Summary: On your birthday, you hear your soulmate’s favorite song, on repeat, until your first kiss with them. And it was finally Sirius’s birthday.
Relationships: Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Sirius's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "I Would Do Anything for You" by Foster the People.
> 
> Inspired by belomisheart's "You Belong with Me - Wolfstar Oneshot".
> 
> I have made the executive decision to switch Remus and Sirius’s birth years. 
> 
> Lastly, I will say I don’t own any intellectual property used in this fic (poor college kid gang). I just came up with the idea after reading belomisheart’s work and wrote this instead of sleeping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius really wants to be a sandwhich.

_Never wanna stand up for myself  
Never wanna get in the way, I said it  
I don't know what the plan is,  
But you can share with me, 'cause I'll  
Be listening here,  
To everything you say, I won't turn away  
And I listen, open up my heart and  
I must say that I love you, so _

Sirius smiled. For a second, he could pretend Remus was his soulmate. Based on his soulmate’s favorite song, they were likely chill, romantic, and an overall amazing person. Sirius felt a twinge of guilt in his chest; they didn’t deserve someone who was in love with his best friend. In a way, it was comforting to know that his soulmate so closely resembled Remus. It reassured him that there was someone else out there (almost) as great as his best friend. 

When he went down the stairs that morning, he was surprised to find red and gold balloons being flung in his face. “Happy birthday, Sirius!” James, Mom, and Dad cheered. Suddenly, there was red and gold confetti all over his face, shirt, and hair. He smiled. 

“Ta,” Sirius said.

“So,” Mom gasped excitedly, “what is it?”

“Play it for us!” James said excitedly. 

And once he found it, Sirius did. He closed his eyes, and envisioned Remus wrapping his arms around him, cuddling him on the couch while watching a film, and even making out with him. He imagined his best friend singing to him, and Sirius blushed. He couldn’t contain his excitement. For the last minute, he could only think about how he would walk up to Remus, confess to him, to having been in love with him all these years, and kiss him right then and there. 

When the song was over, Sirius looked over at James, who was biting his lip. “What?” Sirius said. 

“Nothing.” James quickly dropped the face he was making. “It’s really sweet. Your soulmate is very romantic.”

“I agree!” Mom smiled, embracing Sirius. Dad just smiled, giving him a pat on the back.

Sirius sighed wistfully. “I can’t wait to meet them.” He stared at the table, his mind racing with so many thoughts that it was blank. It was a battle of almost thoughts, with some optimistic and most pessimistic. Ultimately, he felt his chest grow heavy. It almost hurt, like someone had punched him. “We’re going to be late,” he said suddenly. He picked up his bag and started walking for the door.

“But you didn’t even--” Sirius ignored Mom as he took off into a sprint towards the school. 

Runs helped him suppress his thoughts and feelings. It had been something he had done when he was living with his birth family as a way to cope, to escape. For once, his thoughts could be drowned out by the sound of his steady breathing. Only, he couldn’t drown out the song of his soulmate. He had to breathe harder, probably. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Though, sprinting with a backpack on wasn’t ideal, so he slowed his pace to a jog. 

When he got to school, he was gasping for breath. “Were you being chased?” His stomach twisted in knots at his voice. Sirius looked up to see Remus holding a water bottle. Sirius shook his head and took the water bottle from Remus, mumbling a “ta”. “Are you alright?”

No. Sirius was not alright. “Yes, ta, Moony.” At that, he bolted into his chemistry class. 

“I didn’t realize you were capable of waking up this early, Mr. Black!” Professor Slughorn laughed. “I was starting to wonder if you knew when class started.” At that, he stepped out of the classroom. 

Sirius smiled, but this time, he felt no joy. 

“Probably wants to make a good impression on his boyfriend,” Severus sneered. Sirius’s stomach dropped. He felt his throat tighten and burn. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Sirius snapped. “We’re not dating.”

“He acts like it already.” Sirius glared at Severus.

“At least I have a soulmate out there somewhere! If you had one, she wouldn’t want you.”

Severus’s eyes widened as he snapped the pen in his hand. “You take that right back, Black!”

“Make me, wanker!” He lunged out of his desk, but was surprised to find himself in someone’s strong grip. He squirmed until he realized how nice it felt in that person’s arms. He was fit, and could probably throw him over his shoulder. 

Which is what happened. 

He quickly realized, from that point of view, that it was Remus that had picked him up. “Remus John Lupin, put me down!” 

“Alright.” So Remus put him down. Sirius already missed the view. “Have you calmed down yet?”

Sirius looked away. He wouldn’t dare ask for a kiss or to be picked up again, even if he would be alright with either. “Maybe.” Lusting and pining for a man that would never be yours was a difficult pill to swallow even with all the exercises Sirius had done for his throat. (Remus was nearly 188 centimetres, and Sirius had been hopeful.)

“Are you going to get into a fight on your birthday?” Sirius smiled; he remembered.

“If he doesn’t start it,” Sirius promised.

“Alright, let’s go to class.” Remus turned, and then said, “Oh, happy birthday, by the way.” And then turned back to the classroom. Sirius would have cried if he wasn’t so angry at Severus. 

Or whoever made his soulmate Not Remus.

~~~

All hell broke loose in maths class. 

Professor McGonagall had been explaining some terribly complicated equation when Lily jumped on her desk and started screaming. “Oh my bloody god!” She shrieked. Clearly, she was comfortable in her position as class president. “There’s a snake in my backpack!” There was a snake on her backpack, indeed. And it was curled up on top of her books. 

Peter peered over and said, “That’s actually a Natrix natrix since it’s got the yellow collar and black bars. It seems to be an adult, and a female since you can’t see any--”

“Now is not the time to describe it, Peter,” James said between his teeth as he went to comfort Lily. 

“Let me see!” Marlene ran over towards the snake. “Snakes are fucking sick!”

Professor McGonagall stared at the class helplessly. Sirius assumed she was going to cry. “I’ll go grab Professor Kettleburn,” Remus shouted. 

“I’m gonna cry,” Dorcas said from on top of her desk. Sirius sat there numbly, staring at the situation unfolding before him with his soulmate’s song replaying in his mind. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he felt as if he had lost a part of him, but that was absurd since Remus had never been his soulmate. He longed for someone to care for himself as James cared for Lily. And he longed for that person to be Remus. 

Professor Kettleburn stormed into the classroom. “How on earth did the bastard escape?” He mumbled to himself. “And how did she get halfway across the building and into an attended backpack?”

~~~

At lunch, Sirius had been expecting something, but he wasn’t expecting the entire cafeteria to be decorated in red and gold streamers and balloons. Or most of the student body to yell, “Happy birthday, Sirius!” He laughed.

“Cheers!” He yelled as he went straight for the cake, which was at their normal table. Actually, when Sirius looked around, he noticed an assortment of cakes at every table: many red and gold, some with blue and silver, a handful of yellow and black, and a couple with green and silver. It was a bribe to say happy birthday to him, he realized. His cake, however, was coated in red frosting and gold trim. The white letters read: Happy birthday, brother! Love, James.” Sirius smiled. “Ta, James.” He gave James a hug. 

“Well, you’re my brother.” He ruffled Sirius’s hair. He playfully glared as he reached for the knife.

James took the plastic knife and held it over Sirius’s head. “Not until you eat a proper meal.” Sirius pouted, then widened his eyes and relaxed his eyebrows. He had what was known as the Padfoot Eyes, which was puppy eyes that Sirius had mastered. It was almost a scientific anomaly how persuasive it was, and that was why he chose to only use it for special occasions. James’s eyes softened before rolling. “Fine, one slice. Just stop giving me the Padfoot Eyes.” And James gave him the knife. 

He thanked him and cut a slice for himself. Remus sat next to him. Any other day, he wouldn’t have hesitated to sit on Remus’s lap “jokingly”, but knowing Remus wasn’t his soulmate made him sick. He couldn’t even entertain the thought because if Remus found his soulmate and Sirius had to watch them kiss, he would feel ill.

“So Sirius,” Remus said, “what’s the song?”

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“You were so excited yesterday. What’s the problem?” Remus leaned in. He smelled sweet, like hot cocoa. He was safe, somehow safer than the Potters were. He never felt like Remus would judge or make a joke at his expense. Sirius wanted to leave the cafeteria, the entire school, and take his slice of cake with him. 

“Nothing.”

Remus sighed. “You can trust me.”

Sirius didn’t need to be convinced. “I know.” He paused. “I just don’t know whose song it is.”

“I’ll help you look,” Remus pressed. “Trust me; not knowing for eight months is bloody awful.”

“You never told me what your song was,” Sirius pointed out. 

Remus was conflicted. “Fine,” he said finally. Remus dropped the subject and began aggressively eating his sandwich. Sirius had never wished to be an inanimate object before in his life, but his birthday was full of surprises. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the growing problem under the table. 

It would probably be easier if Remus would stop brushing against Sirius, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be finishing this with Remus’s perspective. I also have “How to Find a Soulmate in 121 Days” that I will be updating soon, and it will probably be the thing I update next. Then, I will be posting a Fix-It Fix (starring Sirius, of course!). :)


	2. Remus's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus regrets ever telling James anything. It was going to be a very long and grueling eight months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be nearly 18 pages! Hope this justifies the four month wait. :)
> 
> I reference two songs: "Lady Marmalade" by Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Mýa, and Lil' Kim from the movie Moulin Rouge AND "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera. I don't actually own these songs, clearly. 
> 
> Fun fact: I have listened to this song for over four hours writing this. 
> 
> Last thing: There are some French jokes in here, and to keep this family friendly, assume "coucher" means "befriend" if you are under 18 and not familiar with the language.

_Where’s all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya’ll flow sistas  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin’ her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
What What, What what  
ooh oh  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

Remus sighed a deep and exasperated sigh. It was going to be a very long eight months. It was sort of sweet in a perverted way, which gave him a deeper understanding of his soulmate. The sort of “deeper” one might expect from digging into a pile of dry sand, anyway. 

Remus felt his phone beep. It was James.

From: Prongs  
6:45 AM  
happy birthday, mate!

From: Moony  
6:46 AM  
Ta, James.

From: Prongs  
6:46 AM  
soooo?????

From: Moony  
6:47 AM  
I hate everything about this, and my day is ruined.

From: Prongs  
6:50 AM  
ahahahahahahahahahahahah 

From: Prongs  
6:51 AM  
voulez-vous coucher avec pads, ce sois???!!!

From: Moony  
6:52 AM  
This is going to be a very long eight months.

From: Prongs  
6:53 AM  
lady marmalaaaaaaade ahahahahahahahahah

From: Moony  
6:53 AM  
I’m blocking you.

Remus laughed helplessly. James had been adamant that Remus and Sirius were soulmates, but he didn’t actually expect the song he’d hear to be Sirius’s favorite. Seriously, he thought. Whose favorite song was “Lady Marmalade”? Of all songs? He could already hear James’s annoyingly-correct voice taunting him. “My name is James Potter and I’m a bleeding know-it-all,” Remus whispered mockingly. “I can accurately predict my best mates are soulmates because I’m a genius bellend and I bloody know everything.” But Remus still couldn’t be sure. While the population of folks whose favorite song is a sexually-charged pop song from the States is slim, it wasn’t a population of one Sirius Black. Probably.

His phone beeped again as he walked towards the kitchen.

From: Wormtail  
7:04 AM  
Happy birthday, moony!

From: Moony  
7:05 AM  
Ta, Wormtail.

He realized he had a message from Sirius, and his heart skipped a beat. But he wouldn’t respond immediately. He wasn’t whipped. Absolutely not.

From: Wormtail  
7:07 AM  
Prongs is gloating again. I presume he’s been right about your sm this entire time?

From: Moony  
7:08 AM  
We won’t know for 8 months. Prongs is putting the wagon before the horse.

From: Wormtail  
7:10 AM  
Come on, moony. Pads is the only person in the world whose favorite song is Lady Marmalade.

From: Moony  
7:11 AM  
I regret telling him anything.

Finally, Remus sighed and opened Sirius’s message.

From: Pads <3  
7:06 AM  
happy birthday, moony, my best mate, the moon to my stars. you’ve successfully held on to this god-forsaken floating rock, and it may be cheesy, but i’m proud of you. i’m grateful to have you in my life. you’re a gem. <3

From: Moony  
7:16 AM  
Ta, Pads <3

From: Pads <3  
7:16 AM  
sooooooooooooo???????? what’s the song????????

From: Moony  
7:17 AM  
A secret I will take to my grave. Bury me with the knowledge that I have no intentions of disclosing it to anyone.

From: Pads <3  
7:18 AM  
but you told prongs :(

From: Moony  
7:19 AM  
I never told him. I simply told him my SM has horrendous taste, and he’s made bold and unfounded assumptions. You’ll be the first person I tell, if I choose to disclose.

From: Pads <3  
7:20 AM  
ur no fun, moony >:(

From: Moony  
7:21 AM  
You’ll change your tune when you realize you need me to proofread your chem lab.

From: Pads <3  
7:22 AM  
shite. when’s that due?

From: Moony  
7:25 AM  
Tonight. Chop, chop, Padfoot.

From: Pads <3  
7:25 AM  
:(

Months later, Remus would try to shake the memory of his parents insisting on hearing his soulmate’s favorite song. It had been a painful experience he knew would become the subject of numerous nightmares for months to come. It haunted him almost as much as that damned song.

_He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin‘, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I’m sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes_

The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was the joy that slowly drained from his parents’ eyes. They had been praying for years that his soulmate would be a nice, respectful Christian girl. A young woman that would bring him closer to their Lord and Savior, not completely sever whatever was left of Remus’s faith. They had nonetheless been supportive, which Remus was thankful for. It was just clear that they were mourning the version of Remus’s soulmate that they had invented in their minds.

~~~

It was a week after Remus’s birthday that he caught Sirius lip-synching in the hallways after school. They had been walking to detention with James and Peter. Sirius, James, and Peter were the ones punished for duct-taping Severus’s locker shut. 

James and Peter were prattling off about their dates, and Remus had tried to focus on their conversation, but when Sirius looked down at his phone, Remus took a peak at what song Sirius had been lip-synching. The screen flashed for only a second, but he saw the cover of the album: a blonde girl with red lipstick. The song title? “Candyman”. It was a song he would look up afterwards.

He could read Sirius’s lips singing, off-beat with the song in Remus’s head. Sirius got so into the moment that Remus was able to piece together the line Sirius was singing: “he’s a one-stop shop, with a real--”

Sirius had looked over at him as he sung the last line, and when he realized Remus had been looking at him, he blushed and looked away. Remus shifted his attention towards James and Peter, who both had looked between Sirius and Remus knowingly. They wiggled their eyebrows, prompting Remus to roll his eyes and glare at them pointedly. 

It was just a coincidence that the song Sirius was listening to was sung by a girl who was also one that was in the song that replayed in Remus’s mind.

~~~  
One month in, and Remus had already had enough. He was in pain—more pain than usual—and nothing would help. He tried blasting his own music to no avail. He sometimes mixed up his words. He cringed. The time he had said “Yes, of course Lily; I can have a Magnolia wine,” kept him up that night. As did the subsequent intervention for his supposed risk of alcoholism. 

And no; Lily did not believe him that it had been his soulmate’s song because “that’s not anyone’s favorite song”, according to Lily. 

Peter and James had barely stifled their laughter. They had told her “Lady Marmalade” was, in fact, Sirius’s favorite song, which led to a very uncomfortable text exchange between Lily and Sirius, who had been in detention for antagonizing Severus. The conclusion of the intervention had been a hyperventilating Lily, tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

Not only that, but Sirius had grown increasingly affectionate, which was a feat. They had always been affectionate. They were already intimate. His friend had always sought out his touch, which was likely due to his touch starvation. At every opportunity, he held Remus’s hand and sat on his lap. Sometimes, Sirius even put his hand on his knee. Remus always worried he would be stuck in his chair, but thankfully, his anxiety overshadowed his other… emotions.

Despite that, Sirius seemed to take it to a new level after the intervention. Remus had been worried that Lily had told Sirius about his comment about the Magnolia wine, which turned out to be “paranoid”, according to Lily, who hadn’t told Sirius anything. 

“I didn’t want to worry your soulmate”, Lily had said. “I mean, it was obvious to me even before finding out that the song you’re hearing is Sirius’s favorite. Seriously; whose favorite song is ‘Lady Marmalade’?”

~~~

Remus grew emotionally numb after two months. Sirius hadn’t noticed, but everyone around him had. And James wasn’t letting up with the taunts.

From: Prongs  
7:43 pm  
sooooooooooo………. 

From: Moony  
7:46 pm  
Oh, no. 

From: Prongs  
7:47 pm  
did you know that you and Sirius are bout that cake straight up the gate??

From: Moony  
7:49 pm  
That’s it. I’m moving to Scotland. I’ve booked the soonest flight. Then, once I’ve landed, I will be blocking you and that stupid song out of my life. 

From: Prongs  
7:50 pm  
disagree? well that's you and i’m sorry :(

From: Prongs  
7:51 pm  
figures. you’re now back home doin' 9 to 5 sleepin' the grey flannel life. ;P

Remus started laughing. He found that laughing was an effective way to cope with his feelings of helplessness, resentment, and anger. He felt a pain in his chest, and he almost felt himself cry. He hated this; the song, James gloating, Sirius being so damn adorable, everything. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to commit a crime or just off himself. Ultimately, he settled for a sassily written text message.

From: Moony  
7:57 pm  
You’re as original and unpredictable as a cup of water.

~~~  


It was only four months in, and already the song haunted him. He knew some people heard their soulmate’s favorite song for years, and in some cases, decades. He shivered; he hoped not to be one of those people. He was able to write the entire lyrics down, word-for-word, backwards, at that point. It was not a skill he wished to inform James or Peter of, so his last resort was to vent to Lily.

From: Moony  
4:38 pm  
I can now write the song backwards.

From: Doe  
4:43 pm  
Sorry Moon, I was laughing. 

From: Doe  
4:43 pm  
Seriously, though. I do not envy you. Eight months of gitchie gitchie yaya dada seems… Unpleasant. 

From: Moony  
4:45 pm  
Try it for an hour. You’ll hate living after half an hour. 

From: Doe  
4:45 pm  
I like your SM’s song, but I understand that excessively hearing it would drive anyone to the brink of insanity. 

From: Moony  
4:46pm  
Doe, I’m going to attempt to write the lyrics alphabetically.

From: Doe  
4:46 pm  
Moony… 

From: Moony  
5:13 pm  
Did you know that they sing “Creole Lady Marmalade” 8 times in the songs?

From: Doe  
5:14 pm  
Moony, honey… 

From: Moony  
5:14 pm  
“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi” 8 times.

From: Moony:  
5:15 pm  
“Gitchie” 14 times. 7 different times.

From: Doe  
5:16 pm  
I… I think now is a good time to go over and study with you. 

From: Doe  
5:16 pm  
To get your mind off of … yeah.  
~~~

Five months in, and Remus had finally gone through all of the stages of grief twelve times. He had mental breakdowns every week, but it was usually over something small: his computer was being especially slow; the rubbish he threw in the bin had missed and fallen on the ground; or, like that afternoon, Sirius had chosen him to be his partner over James.

Sirius finally noticed Remus’s suffering and made him a simple paper hat. Sirius approached him, their noses nearly touching. Remus could feel the heat radiate from Sirius’s body, and he shivered. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and squeezed. He smelled sweet, an intoxicating mix of cocoa butter and vanilla. “When you wear this,” Sirius had whispered, “it’s illegal to be sad.” At that, he placed the hat on Remus’s head and patted his cheek.

It was a placebo, Remus knew that, but it was impossible to be upset in such a ridiculously-meticulous hat, seemingly crafted with care. It was even decorated and had “Captain Remus” on the brim. 

When he went home that night, he tried to hide the hat from his parents, but his mother caught him on the way inside the door. Mothers had a sixth-sense for potential flirting, and his mother interrogated him until he admitted that Sirius had made it for him. His mother, in that moment, had gone through the stages of grief (a process Remus had become an expert in). 

After that, his mother and father had had long conversations when they thought Remus was sleeping or doing homework. From what he could hear, they had mentioned “Sirius” and “soulmate” in a few sentences together. He sighed, and decided to not eavesdrop on his parents anymore. Sure, he had feelings for Sirius, but everyone insisting that they were soulmates was tiring. 

Well, that’s what he’d let people think, anyway.

~~~

Remus was in physical pain after six months. James finally stopped sending smug texts and smirks intended only for him (especially around Sirius) once he noticed that the light-hearted taunting was like twisting the knife into a wound, and then dumping salt into it. But only after one final taunt:

From: Prongs  
12:01 am  
hey moon?

From: Moony  
6:04 am  
… Yes, Padfoot?

From: Prongs  
6:05 am  
ya wanna give it a go (with Sirius)? ;P

From: Moony  
6:05 am  
Seriously?

From: Prongs  
6:10 am  
no, i’m prongs ;)

From: Moony  
6:16 am  
I’m blocking you. Goodbye, James Potter. 

From: Prongs  
6:16 am  
wait i’m done

At that, James attempted to call him, but Remus rejected the call. And the subsequent calls. He was relying on James not knowing how blocking worked, so he ignored all of James’s subsequent texts as well. However, Sirius messaged him. 

From: Pads <3  
6:33 am  
hey why did you block prongs, moon :(

Remus swore under his breath. He hadn’t anticipated James telling Sirius. In hindsight, he should have predicted that. How would he explain the situation sans revealing the song?

From: Moony  
6:33 am  
You see, dear Pads, James Potter had created a hostile environment from which I extracted myself.

From: Pads <3  
6:34 am  
what do you mean? 

From: Moony  
6:34 am  
James Potter was bullying me, so I blocked him.

From: Pads <3  
6:34 am  
why would he bully you???? :(

From: Moony  
6:35 am  
Because James Potter is a loser and a menace to society.

From: Pads <3  
6:35 am  
that doesn’t answer my question?????

Remus sighed. It was time to come clean.

From: Moony  
6:36 am  
He kept making jokes about my SM’s song. I was, as the kids say, “triggered”. 

From: Pads <3  
6:38 am  
ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

From: Pads <3  
6:38 am  
i’d bully you too, if i knew your sm’s song >:(

From: Moony  
6:38 am  
I regret James Potter knowing as it is. Though, “knowing” and “assuming” are different, however similar they are in this context. I could have simply denied it. 

From: Pads <3  
6:40 am  
i wish i knew your sm’s song………………………….. :/

From: Moony  
6:40 am  
Sorry, Pads. Unfortunately, this was meant to be a classified matter.

It had nothing to do with the fact that telling Sirius would open Remus up to the possibility that his soulmate wasn’t Sirius after all. He could still pretend so long as Sirius never told him otherwise. 

~~~

Sirius’s birthday came eight months after Remus’s birthday, and the last two months went in a blur. Remus had to confess to never having blocked James in the first place once Lily approached him, and she laughed hysterically. She encouraged him to keep the charade up for another month. James was, predictably, not amused. Well, not for a week. After that, he realized it was a brilliant prank, which inspired a prank on Professor Slughorn. 

As it turned out, Sirius’s birthday had been eventful. Remus still had no idea how that damned snake ended up in Lily’s backpack. At lunchtime, Remus had been eager to ask Sirius what his soulmate’s favorite song was, but Sirius threw back Remus’s hesitancy at him. It was frustrating, but he swallowed his pride. He’d have to try again after school.

But if he had to hear this song one more time than necessary, Remus would go insane. More insane than he already was.

~~~

From: Moony  
1:34 pm  
Pads, want to hang out after school?

From: Pads <3  
1:34 pm  
doesn’t james have practice? what about peter? doesn’t he have tutoring?

From: Moony  
1:37 pm  
Just us. 

From: Moony  
1:37 pm  
Unless you don’t want to. 

From: Moony  
1:37 pm  
It’s fine. Either way.

From: Pads <3  
1:46 pm  
ok. where are we going?

Remus’s heart skipped a beat. 

From: Moony  
1:46 pm  
Let’s go to the food hall. How does ramen sound?

From: Pads <3  
1:50 pm  
i’ve been dying for ramen. i love you. <3

Remus gasped, nearly dropping his phone. The rest of the class stared at him, and Professor Kettleburn was not impressed, but hadn’t seen Remus’s phone thankfully.

From: Moony  
1:54 pm  
I’ll pick you up after school. Love you, too.

~~~

The food hall was busy, but Remus and Sirius were able to snag two seats at the end of a long table. They sat down with their ramen bowls and began eating. Good thing Remus had been saving up, because ramen bowls weren’t friendly on his student budget. But Sirius’s happiness was worth destitution. 

“So,” Remus said, in between bites. “You won’t tell me your song, and I won’t tell you mine. So, why don’t we play twenty questions? Winner takes all.”

Sirius paused, chewing thoughtfully. Finally, he said, “Fine. but only if I win, I get to choose my prize.” 

Remus’s mind flashed with memories of Sirius’s “prizes”: running around outside James and Sirius’s house starkers in the middle of the night; prank calling Headmaster Dumbledore; and having to eat a sacreligious food combination. Despite this, Remus said, “Alright. I’ll start. First question. Is your soulmate’s song by a solo artist?”

“No,” Sirius said. “First question. Is your soulmate’s favorite song by a man?”

“No.” Remus took a sip of his drink. “Is it an older song?”

Sirius paused. “Define ‘older’.”

“Over five years old.” 

He paused. “One second.” He pulled out his phone, holding it so that Remus could not see. “Yes. Alright. Is it an older song?” 

Remus replied, “Yes. Is it a pop song?”

After checking his phone again, Sirius said, “No. Is it a pop song?”

“I love how creative you are,” Remus deadpanned. “Yes. Does it have a music video?”

“Uh,” Sirius scrolled frantically. “I don’t think so. Uh, I don’t know what else to ask, so: does it have a music video?”

Remus paused. Technically? It was from a movie, so did that count as a music video? He looked it up, and said, “Yes. Let’s see.” Remus knew he had to get more aggressive, unless he wanted to use all twenty of his questions. “Was it from a movie? Like, either on the soundtrack or anything?”

“No. Same question.”

“Yes,” Remus answered. He wasn’t sure if this was a good sign. “Is it a party song?” 

“How do you mean?” Sirius raised his eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Would they play it at a party?” 

Sirius laughed. “What a funny party that’d be. No. Same question.”

“It would be a funny party indeed, but depending on the party, yes, it could be. Okay. Is it a romantic song?”

“Yes.” Sirius sighed wistfully. “Is it? A romantic song, that is.”

“No.” Remus laughed. Quite the opposite, in fact. “How many questions has it been?” 

Sirius stared at him blankly. “I thought you were keeping track.”

“Let’s recap,” Remus suggested. “Your soulmate’s song is by a group, it’s an older song, it’s romantic, and it’s not a party song, nor is it pop. Oh, and it’s not from a movie, and there’s no music video. I believe that’s eight.” 

Sirius took a deep breath. “Okay. Your soulmate’s song is not by men, it’s older, not romantic, could be a party song, and it’s pop. It’s from a movie, and there’s a music video. I think I’m ready to guess.”

“Seriously?” Remus’s heart sank. “If you’re wrong, I won’t ever tell you.”

“You’re asking if I’m Sirius?” He laughed. Remus closed his eyes. He walked into that one. 

_Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, da-da (da-da, yeah)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here (ooh)  
Mocha Chocolata (ohh), ya-ya (o--) ___

____

____

Before he opened his eyes, he felt a soft pair of lips press against his own, and the music stopped. It was a sweet kiss, but before Remus could deepen it, Sirius pulled away. “I was right,” Sirius said breathlessly. 

“You were.” Remus was quiet. “So was that prat, James.”

Sirius was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. “I completely forgot!” He attempted to regain his composure but failed miserably. “You said Prongs was bullying you about my favorite song.”

“He was relentless.” Remus shivered. He knew James was going to start on again. “That was also why Lily asked you what your favorite song was. Because she thought I was developing alcoholism.”

“No!” Sirius giggled, smacking Remus’s shoulder. “Was it about the diamonds in the wine?”

“The Magnolia wine,” Remus corrected. “She didn’t believe James and Peter that it was your favorite song. Though, to be fair, I didn’t, either. Not really.”

“It makes me feel sexy,” Sirius defended himself.

“Prongs asked me if I wanted to give it a go with you on multiple occasions.” At that, Sirius burst into laughter. The people immediately surrounding him stared at them and glared, prompting Sirius to settle down. Remus continued. “He asked if, and I quote, 'voulez-vous coucher avec Sirius?’ as soon as I seemingly confirmed to him that I was hearing your favorite song.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius bit his lip, trying to suppress his laughter. “But that’s really funny. Should I now be asking you if voulez--”

\--no.” 

“But if I asked, would you say no?”

Remus paused. “Yes.”

Sirius’s lit up. “I know what my prize is.”

“... Shite.”  
~~~

From: Moony  
12:31 am  
Go ahead and gloat, Prongs. You get five minutes. Get it all out.

From: Prongs  
12:31 am  
oh, NOW you want to talk to lil ole me???? 

From: Prongs  
12:31 am  
after thoroughly couchering padfoot???

From: Moony  
12:31 am  
He told you.

From: Prongs  
12:31 am  
i am his brother. he tells me everything, even if it makes me uncomfortable. 

From: Moony  
12:33 am  
I figured you’d want to gloat some more. 

From: Prongs  
12:34 am  
i’m going to save my five minutes. for your wedding, of course, where i will be best man. 

From: Moony  
12:34 am  
I’ve created a monster.

From: Prongs  
12:35 am  
more like: the savage beast inside of you roared.

From: Moony  
12:37 am  
That. Counts. 

~~~

From: Wormtail  
6:15 am  
We never heard back from you or padfoot last night. I assume everything went well?

From: Moony  
6:15 am  
Unfortunately, Wormtail, Prongs was right as always. I regret this terribly.

From: Wormtail  
6:25 am  
As long as you and padfoot are happy.

From: Wormtail  
6:25 am  
Oh, and congratulations. 

~~~

From: Moony  
6:30 am  
I apologize in advance for Prongs’s uncharacteristically big ego.

From: Doe  
6:45 am  
I was wondering why he called me laughing in the middle of the night. 

From: Doe  
6:45 am  
Congratulations!

From: Doe  
6:46 am  
Oh, and don’t worry. I’m just as stuck with Prongs as you are with Padfoot. 

From: Moony  
6:50 am  
I’m terribly excited. Can’t you tell? 

From: Doe  
6:50 am  
Oh, you’re in love with him, you prat!”

From: Moony  
6:59 am  
Yes, I am. 

~~~

From: Pads <3  
12:01 pm  
kiss? 

From: Moony  
12:01 pm  
Fine, but only because I love you. 

From: Moony  
12:01 pm  
But if Wormtail makes one more joke that James wrote down for him to say, I don’t know what I’ll do.

From: Pads <3  
12:02 pm  
kiss me again? please? 

From: Moony  
12:02 pm  
If you put away your bloody phone.

From: Pads <3  
12:02 pm  
one last thing.. 

From: Pads <3  
12:02 pm  
i love you, too.

~~~  
“So,” his father leaned forward uneasily. “Sirius, is it?”

“Yes.”

“We had a feeling,” his mother said. 

His father thought for a moment, the gears visibly working. “Sirius.”

“Seriously.”

“Is this going to be a recurring joke now?” His father asked helplessly. 

Remus paused. “Seriously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of clarity, Remus was not pressured to do anything. Sirius only wanted to be able to say it and not be told no, once. :)
> 
> I have classes starting again soon, so I have no idea when I will post again. :( But it will be ASAP.


End file.
